Adicción
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: Él era adicto a ella y ella... bueno era adicta al chocolate. Aunque él solo quisiera que se fijara más en él que en ese dulce. One-Shot


**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

Adicción

_Adicción: es una dependencia hacia una sustancia, actividad o_ relación.

Un joven de 25 años con el pelo largo negro amarrado en una coleta baja se encontraba sentado en un banco observando con sus oscuro ojos a unas jóvenes que estaban sentadas en el césped de la universidad hablando animadamente, aunque más bien él solo observaba a una chica en concreto. Era menudita, una figura simple sin nada a destacar salvo por dos cosas que para él eran lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Su pelo rosa y sus grandes ojos verdes.

La había visto pocas veces pero no se fijó en ella hasta que chocaron en la biblioteca hace ya casi dos meses. Aún lo recordaba perfectamente.

_Flasback_

_Se encontraba caminando entre todas las estanterías más para librarse de sus "amigos" que porque necesitara un libro realmente. Pero eso ellos no tenían que saberlo, y por eso daba vueltas sin sentido por toda la planta que pertenecía a mitología. Era una de las últimas plantas y rara vez veías a alguien. Siguió caminando observando títulos totalmente aburrido. _

_-Que aburrimiento de día. Comento para sí mismo pero alguien a su lado le respondió sobresaltándolo aunque ni se enteró de que dijo. -¿qué?_

_-Dije que si te aburres haz algo para remediarlo. Enfrente suyo una chica casi una cabeza mas bajita que él le sonreía con un montón de libros en las manos. Vestía una falda roja por las rodillas con una camisa negra de asillas, su pelo rosa lo tenía suelto llegándole a la altura de los hombros con una pequeña diadema que le dejaba al descubierto su frente y los ojos de un verde clarito. Era un tanto exótica, no se parecía a otras chicas que él hubiese visto antes._

_-No se me ocurre nada. Respondió tras escanearla rápidamente de pies a cabeza._

_-Empieza por buscar a tus amigos. Es más divertido con mucha gente. La chica alzo las manos con los libros para enfatizar sus palabras mientras se reía. _

_-Mmm, no creo que eso sea verdad. Mucha gente no es igual a diversión. Le respondió borrando la sonrisa de su cara, casi le dio pena quitarle la sonrisa para una chica que no le tiraba los tejos. _

_-Y estando solo no puedes hacer muchas cosas para divertirte. _

_-Yo puedo divertirme solo. Casi se arrepintió al segundo de hablar, ¿le sonaría a ella también con connotación sexual como a él? Ella se echó a reír aliviándolo al momento, solo era él un salido mental. _

_-Seguro que lo puedes hacer pero mejor con compañía. Bien definitivamente se sentía sucio de mente porque eso parecía casi una invitación a hacer cosas X. –Soy Sakura Haruno._

_-Itachi Uchiha. Se estrecharon las manos, Itachi noto que tenía la mano algo pegajosa aunque ese detalle no le molesto en nada más noto que eran pequeñas y sin uñas, mejor así no le dejaría marcas en la espalda. En definitiva, estaba salido. –Traes muchos libros, ¿examen? _

_-Nah, solo curiosidad personal. Me gusta bastante la mitología así que leo en mi tiempo libre. _

_-Ya veo. Nunca te había visto, ¿Qué carrera estudias? _

_-Periodismo, mi segundo año. ¿tú?_

_-Arquitectura. _

_-Un poco lejos de tú sección de la biblioteca._

_-Buscaba tranquilidad. Itachi le parecía simpática la chica y guapa en su rareza. _

_-Ya veo…¿ Te apetece chocolate? Pregunto abriendo su bolso –Tengo de chocolate blanco, negro, con caramelo, nueces, sabor fresa, coco y alguno más. _

_En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que ella era adicta al chocolate y mucho. _

_Fin Flasback._

Desde ese día la buscaba por la biblioteca para poder hablar con ella aunque fuese 5 minutos, incluso se enteró que además de ser una adicta total al chocolate de todos los sabores, comerciaba con ellos. En otras palabras era traficante de chocolate y él su cliente predilecto.

Había dejado de lado su pelea natural con los dulces desde niño para comprar tabletas con el único motivo de hablar con ella todos los días. ¿Y qué hacía con todo ese chocolate? Pues fácil, se lo regalaba a sus amigos que si les gustaba y sobre todo a su madre que lo repartía entre las vecinas. Aunque gran parte se lo quedaba ella para disgusto de su padre que le echaba en cara que le daba demasiado dulce y la estaba afectando negativamente, en otras palabras la estaba cebando.

Pero él no podía evitar el ir y comprar chocolate a Sakura, y no porque fue adicto a comprar chocolate. Lo de él era peor, era adicto a ella. Necesitaba verla todos los días, hablar con ella aunque fueran tonterías. Y es que estaba enamorado de la loca de los chocolates.

-¿Sigues observándola? A su lado una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos poco sanos sobre la pelirrosa que seguía hablando con sus amigas pero ahora con una barra de chocolate con café en la mano. Kisame Hoshikame un tipo enorme con el pelo azul oscuro y unos tatuajes de branquias en la cara se sentó a su lado mientras miraba también a la chica.- Pídele una cita.

-La última vez que lo intente trajo a dos amigos, y uno era mi hermano pequeño. Creía que era una quedada de amigos. Créeme si te digo que son demasiado sobreprotectores.

-Secuéstrala una tarde. Yo te ayudo. Se ofreció Kisame sacando una mueca de desagrado del moreno.

-No pienso secuestrarla, no estoy tan desesperado.

-Claro, comprar chocolate para después regalarlo no es estar desesperado. Itachi frunció el ceño ante el golpe bajo de su amigo, sobre todo por el hecho de que era verdad. – Vi a tu madre el otro día. Deja de darle chocolate, parece embarazada.

Itachi se giro hacía él para golpearlo por meterse con el físico de su madre, cuando la voz de su chica favorita le saco de su intento de asesinato. Enfrente de él con una sonrisa estaba ella.

-Tengo un nuevo sabor, ¿quieres comprarlo? Saco una tableta con la envoltura en rojo.

-Sí. Claro. Itachi saco la cartera para pagar por el jodido chocolate mientras escuchaba las risas de Kisame a su lado.

-No es necesario, este te lo regalo. Es un sabor especial, dicen que sube el lívido sexual por un componente único que tiene. Solo he podido conseguir tres barras y como eres mi cliente número uno. Sakura le dio la tableta con ya las risas de Kisame convertidas en unas verdaderas carcajadas que debían oírse por todo el campus.

-Gracias, supongo. Murmuro lo último sin saber si tomarse lo del lívido como una crítica o un comentario desafortunado. No sabía cuál sería mejor de las dos.

-De nada. Nos vemos Itachi, pelo azul.

-Adiós rosita. Kisame se despidió con la mano mientras ella volvía con sus amigas en un andar bastante alegre. -¿bajo el lívido Itachi?

-Cállate. Y no estoy bajo de lívido es más me sobra últimamente. Se levantó para irse a su casa, no tenía ninguna ganas de ver la cara al pesado del profesor y encima seguía sin saber cómo catalogar ese comentario.

-Me vuelvo a clase, no le des ese chocolate a tu madre salvo que no quieras dormir esta noche. Con unas carcajadas se largó dejando a Itachi con una mueca de disgusto en su cara, en ningún momento se le ocurrió darle algo para el lívido a su madre.

Estaba tirado en su cama viendo el techo sin nada que hacer, con la tableta en la mesita de noche sin abrir. Cuando llego a su casa no estaba su madre por lo que supuso que se encontraba con alguna vecina hablando o en el supermercado comprando. Casi que prefirió que no estuviera en casa para evitar el interrogatorio de porque falto a clase.

Se sentía frustrado por el nulo avance de su relación con Sakura, no eran amigos íntimos, más bien no eran ni amigos solo tenían una relación vendedor-comprador. Algo que deseaba cambiar con todo su ser y si era una relación de novios mejor.

Pero por desgracia no sabía cómo avanzar con ella, le pedía citas e iba con amigos, le dijo halagos que no tomaba en serio. Solo le faltaba colgar un anuncio donde le declarase su amor porque hasta los profesores se habían dado cuenta que la intentaba cortejar. Y esa era la palabra clave: intentar.

-Itachi, ¿estas en tu cuarto? Acabo de ver tu coche en la entrada. La voz de su madre desde afuera del cuarto le hizo levantarse para abrir la puerta, camino hasta allí. Fuera una mujer de cuarenta años con el pelo negro lacio y ojos oscuros estaba de pie sonriendo, era más bajita que él y le recordaba bastante a Sasuke. En realidad era muy guapa aunque se fijo más en ella y se dio cuenta que Kisame tenía algo de razón. Aunque exagero cuando dijo que parecía una embarazada si era cierto que el chocolate le estaba causando pequeños estragos.

-Hola mama. Volví antes hoy, no tenía ganas de estar mas en clase. Le respondió con sinceridad, su madre era bastante comprensiva y sabía que sería por una buena razón aunque a veces no se pudiera evitar el modo madre preguntona.

-Ya veo. ¿problemas con tus amigos? Pregunto algo preocupada.

-No pasó nada con ellos. Siguen igual de metiches que siempre, fueron por… otras cosas.

-Ya veo…. Murmuro con entendimiento – Sabes una cosa Ita, mi madre me dijo que una manera de ganar a un hombre es por su estómago. También se puede aplicar a algunas mujeres, piénsalo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando solo a Itachi en el marco de su puerta pensativo. Se le estaba ocurriendo una manera de conquistar a Sakura y su estómago a la vez.

Era Viernes por la tarde, tras irse ayer antes de tiempo de la universidad y desde la idea que le vino tras hablar con su madre en la mañana había estado haciendo planes comprando cosas y preparando todo para ese día. Incluso amenazo a Sasuke para que trajera a Sakura a casa, para poner en práctica su plan que le llevaría directo a una relación.

Lo tenía todo preparado, solo le faltaba la chica incluso consiguió sacar a sus padres de la casa hoy. Miro el reloj con impaciencia dentro de poco tenía que volver Sasuke y con ella. O eso fue lo que le dijo la última vez que lo llamo al móvil para recordar traerla.

El ruido del coche aparcando le alerto, Sasuke había vuelto con ella y su coche. Que le tuvo que dejarle como parte del trato-amenaza. Miro la ropa que llevaba puesta para ver que lo tenía todo. –Bien todo listo.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a voces y risas. Al momento ambos aparecieron en la entrada al salón, Sakura con un vestido rojo de puntos blancos y sandalias blancas a juego.

-Hola Itachi, Sasuke me comento que no te sentías muy bien algo dijo que no podías dar dos pasos fuera de baño o así. Sakura hablo con tono preocupado mientras Sasuke sonreía de manera perversa a su lado, y ahí tenía la venganza de su hermano pequeño. _¡Cabrón! _

-Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. No te preocupes. Itachi se acercó lentamente hacía ellos mandándole una mirada a Sasuke que indicaba claramente un largo de la casa.

-Pensé que podría ser culpa mía, por la nueva tableta de chocolate. Sakura estaba un poco sonroja, él supuso que sería por la vergüenza o culpa que sentía. Le pareció mas guapa con ese sonrojo.

-Bueno, vuelvo en unas horas. Os dejo solos. Sasuke se largó ante el desconcierto de Sakura que no entendía la rápida salida del joven, y la alegría de Itachi de que al fin se largara.

-¡Espera Sasuke! Voy contigo y me dejas en mi casa. Sakura intento seguirlo para ir con él cuando una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió era Itachi el que la sujetaba impidiendo que se fuera.

-No te vayas. Murmuro con voz ronca provocando un escalofrío en Sakura que solo asintió antes de seguirlo hasta el sofá aun siendo sujetada por su mano. Itachi estaba serio sentado mirando a su mano que sujetaba la muñeca de Sakura y no parecía que la quisiera soltar en un corto plazo.

-¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Sakura mientras apartaba la mano lentamente, esta situación la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. Cuando un olor muy familiar le llamo la atención -¿ese olor es chocolate?

-Sí. ¿Te apetece? Pregunto con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Pues claro, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

-Vuelvo ahora. Itachi se levantó dejándola allí sentada en el sofá. Mientras espero a que volviera observo la sala, era muy amplia con dos sofás de tonos oscuros y un sillón individual en un lado que permitían ver la televisión de dos pulgadas que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente. Una pequeña mesita con un jarrón blanco con margaritas decoraban la sala. Tras ella en el fondo se encontraba una mesa de cristal con varias sillas a su alrededor donde supuso que comerían y al fondo una estantería enorme con libros y fotos familiares daban el toque final a la sala. Sakura sintió la necesidad de levantarse y observar las fotos para ver a Sasuke e Itachi de pequeños.

Pero para su mala suerte Itachi volvió con el chocolate pero en una fondi de tamaño medio, casi se le hizo la boca agua. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de comer el chocolate en una cosa así.

-Nunca había comido chocolate de esta manera. Sakura alzo la mano para meter el dedo y tocar chocolate cuando Itachi lo aparto de ella.

-No, primero dame tu bolso. Sakura se quedó parada por un momento, antes de darle su bolso como él le pido. –Ahora, puedes comer chocolate. Sakura se lanzó hacía él de nuevo para comer de una maldita vez pero volvió a alejarlo de ella en el último momento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Itachi! ¡No tiene gracia! Sakura se cruzó de brazos con indignación, estaba empezando a desesperarse por no poder comer el chocolate. Si no fuera porque tenía mucho aprecio a Itachi le habría placado y quitado la fondi con el chocolate para poder ir a su casa y rellenarla con todos los chocolates que tenía en su bolso y en el escritorio. –Dame mi chocolate.

-Con una condición. Comenzó a decir el moreno ante la desesperación de Sakura, Itachi empezó a creer que lo golpearía para quitarle el chocolate pero él se aprovecharía de su adicción. _De aquí salía con novia o con una cita a solas siendo realista. _– Tienes que comerlo donde **yo** decida.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Sakura con la cara en blanco e Itachi pensando que no era tan buen plan como creyó en un principio. _¿No era tan adicta como él creía? _

-Si no quieres puedes irte. Pero yo tengo tu bolso con **todos **tus chocolates y no pienso devolvértelo. Itachi decidió presionarla un poco para que aceptara. Ella seguía con la cara en blanco, no decía nada. Ni siquiera parecía que pestañeaba.

-Dame chocolate. Finalmente hablo para alivio de él, sonrió un poco antes de colocar la fondi encima de la mesa y sentarse él a su lado. Podía sentir las ganas de lanzarse a por el chocolate, estaba desesperada por tomar un poco. Itachi tomo un panecillo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de la cocina y partió un trozo mojándolo en chocolate, lo acerco hasta ella que al momento se lanzó a delante y lo comió manchándose un poco la barbilla, a él le dieron ganas de limpiárselo con la boca.

-Ahora dame tú a mí. Itachi le entrego la otra mitad del panecillo ignorando su anterior impulso. Sakura lo miro con cierto brillo en los ojos antes de mojar también en chocolate y acercarlo hasta él.

Él lo comió sin apartar la mirada de ella, quería seducirla y el chocolate lo iba a ayudar. Cuando termino metió un dedo dentro y lo acerco hasta ella con cuidado, _vale… podía parecer una cerdada pero sí ella no se queja. _Y no se quejó más bien sonrió antes de tomar todo el chocolate con su boca. Itachi sintió un nudo en el estómago, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo pensado. Ella sonrió y mojo dos dedos antes de pasarlos por el cuello de él, se acercó más y lo limpio lentamente, el nudo de Itachi ya no se encontraba en el estómago sino más bien cerca de una zona muy sensible.

Él mojo también dos dedos pasándolos por su cuello para después devorarlo con ansia, incluso creyó oír un gemido por parte de ella. Eso le emociono aún más si era posible.

-Itachi, yo… Intento hablar Sakura pero parecía que le costaba y eso le hizo hincharse de orgullo sobre todo sabiendo que era por culpa de él.

-Me gustas. Dijo rápido Itachi separándose un poco de su cuello en el que no se encontraba ni una gota de chocolate desde hace un rato- He intentado salir contigo pero no ha salido muy bien, así que he hecho esto de chocolate para ti. Y quiero salir contigo.

Ella le tomo el rostro con sus manos quedando frente a frente, pudiendo mirarse a los ojos. Itachi se fijó que los de ella tenían cierto brillo que parecía ¿emoción?

-A veces soy un poco despistada. Murmuro antes de quitar una de sus manos de su cara y acercarla al chocolate mojando sus dedos de nuevo- Pero eres simpático, dulce, siempre tienes tema de conversación—A medida que hablaba su mano se acercó hasta la cara de él manchándole los labios de chocolate—Y si esto me lo hubieses dicho hace un mes ya llevaríamos un mes saliendo. Termino la frase besándolo suavemente en los labios de chocolate, él respondió al momento.

En un principio fue suave pasando al poco a ser un poco más duro, sorbiendo Itachi sus labios para quitar todo el chocolate que se le había restregado. Siguieron besándose un poco más antes de que se tuvieran que separar por falta de oxígeno, en ese punto Itachi ya creía que la temperatura subió unos 20º y por los cachetes rojos de ella también supuso que sería igual. Y eso fue solo con unos besos y lametones en el cuello. Sakura se acercó de nuevo para continuar con el beso, por lo que Itachi la alzo siendo rodeado por las piernas de ella al momento para no perder el equilibrio. Se encamino a su habitación para continuar con las caricias; subió las escaleras y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto con dificultad entro y la coloco en la cama.

-Espera un minuto aquí. Vuelvo en seguida. Dijo Itachi antes de salir corriendo de nuevo escaleras abajo al salón para tomar la fondi con el chocolate con alto lívido sexual. _Sakura tenía razón, sube el lívido. _

Tomo el chocolate y subió las escaleras de nuevo hacía su cuarto feliz, aunque se gastara un montón de dinero para una cena romántica para sus padres en un restaurante de lujo, amenazar a su hermano con contar que se meaba en la cama hasta los 12 años y prestarle su coche durante un mes para poder estar solo en la casa con ella. Mereció la pena solo porque Sakura también correspondió a sus sentimientos y la tenía en su cama esperando por él y una fondi de chocolate.

Entro de nuevo a su cuarto encontrándosela sentada en su cama esperando con una sonrisa y los ojos con lujuria. Aunque su mirada se a parto de él un momento hacía la fondi, ahora además tenía cierta emoción más, como la de alguien que ve lo que más desea en el mundo.

Itachi se sintió por un momento celoso por el chocolate, pero la ignoro con la convicción de que él cambiaria esa adicción por una hacía su persona. Solo necesitaba tiempo.

Fin

**Y aquí esta mi primer one-shot de la pareja ItaSaku. Se me ocurrió el otro día comiendo chocolate XD y de ahí salió esto, realmente una Sakura adicta al chocolate me hizo mucha gracia asi que no pude evitarlo ^^ e Itachi es simplemente Itachi, me encanta ese personaje. **

**Ahora si te ha gustado la historia déjame un review, si no te ha gustado... déjame un review también pero no muy cruel XD. **

****Gracias por lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^ ****


End file.
